Red Skull (MCU)
The Red Skull, real name Johann Schmidt, was an Waffen-SS officer who reached the rank of Obergruppenführer and got into Adolf Hitler's inner circle. He was the first man in centuries to be completely aware of Norse Gods having roamed the Earth and sought to harness the science behind their power. Then he created his own branch known as Hydra, named after the mythological creature, which became Hitler's deep science division. Dr. Abraham Erkshine had been forced to test the super soldier serum on Johann Schmidt, corrupt and greedy for power. After the serum had been used on Schmidt, he not only developed a darker nature but also suffered physical side effects. After his head was severely deformed into a skull-like form, Schmidt became disillusioned from Hitler's ideas of Aryan supremacy and distanced himself from Naziism. Schmidt then invades a castle in Norway searching for a mystical artifact he calls "The jewel of Odin's treasure room". The Tesseract is said to give it's finder unbelievable power and Schmidt believed it would give him power. A member of a group sworn to protect it tries to stop him from stealing it but Johann shoots and kills him without mercy. Schmidt and Nazi scientist, Arnim Zola experiment with the artifact which is really the cosmic cube and attempt to harness its power. Then they started to create their own Wunderwaffe using the Tesseract´s power. Schmidt executed three Nazi officials to declare that HYDRA has become independent and will no longer aid the Third Reich. Schmidt reveals that his cause is looking beyond Hitler's plans and imagination and that HYDRA won't grow up under Hitler´s shadow. So he becomes an enemy and traitor of the Axis powers. While on an unauthorized rescue mission, Steve Rogers briefly confronted Schmidt. Schmidt tore away the skin on his face revealing his deformed face. The Red Skull grew frustrated as Captain America destroyed all but one of his factories, killing those who failed to stop him. After the Howling Commandos captured Zola, Rogers led an attack on the Red Skull's last fortress. The Red Skull then took off on his jet to destroy the US with the energy from the cosmic cube. After the suicide bombers are neutralized, the Red Skull and Captain America fought within the cockpit ending in a stalemate as the battle damaged the cube power core. The Red Skull picked up the Cube, forgetting that it cannot be held by mortal hands. Thus the Cube incinerated Schmidt and seemingly killed him, but in reality, he was transported to Vormir. Now a wraith, the Red Skull would act as a guardian for the Soul Stone. Battle vs. Batman (Nolanverse) (by MilitaryBrat) The Tesseract has a few useful functions. It can create weapons of ultimate devestation, and it can even take you places you've never thought of. One individual it did this to was a man named Johann Schmidt. He wanted to rain down destruction on several cities across the world, but was stopped by Captain America. Now, Captain America thought that Schmidt, or Red Skull as he's also known as was killed by the Tesseract. He couldn't have been more wrong, for Red Skull was transported to another universe entirely. The Batsignal shone in the night sky of Gotham like a beacon of justice. Fitting since the one who responded to this was exactly that. A symbol, incorruptible, and just. "You sure that he'll come Jim?" Gotham's new mayor, asked Commisioner James Gordon. "The Batman died when he took that bomb out to sea, remember?" "I remember sir," Gordon replied. "But you also have to trust that someone will come." "He's right sir," Detective Blake said as he walked through the door. "Somebody will come." "Do you two know something I don't?" the mayor asked. "The less you know about the Batman, the better." Blake answered. "Congratulations on your election, sir" a voice came from out of the darkness. The three men were startled to see the figure of Batman walking towards them. Gordon switched off the Batsignal in response, and walked over to Batman. "Bru-, I mean Batman, welcome back. This Gotham's new mayor, Ha-" Gordon started. "I know who he is, but I can't trust him yet. Please leave the roof, sir." Batman finished. "But-" the mayor sputtered. "I'd do what he says sir." Blake said. The mayor sulked out the door and closed it. "That Batman sure is a piece of work," he thought to himself. As soon as they were alone, Batman spoke to Gordon and Blake. "Now gentlemen, what is it?" Batman asked. "Scientists from Gotham University have been detecting trace amounts of a strange substance in the area. Possibly radioactive but they aren't sure yet." Gordon answered. "Interesting, I'll look into it." Batman said. "Look, Bruce." Blake said, "theres something I'd like to know." "What is it Blake?" "That voice you do, we know who you really are. There's no need to disguise your voice for us." "I agree with Blake, also we'd like to know how you escaped." However Batman is saved from having to answer these questions as a light blue beam of light comes down from the sky and touches down in the middle of main street. While Blake and Gordon rush to the side of the building and take a look at what happened, Batman disappears and glides down to street level where the Batpod is waiting for him. "Looks like it's your-"Gordon turns and sees Batman has gone. "Have you considered putting flypaper down sir?" Blake asks. Gordon just gives him a look that tells Blake to get a car ready. Batman touched down in an ally and got on the Batpod. He wheeled the vehicle out of the ally and sped off into the night towards the source of the light. To his surprise he found a man there, the street lights were turned off by the power of the tesseract, but they were not damaged. The lights on the Batpod illuminated some of the man, but his face was not visible. "Who are you? Where did you come from? And what do you want with my city?" "Your city?" Red skull spoke as he gathered his bearings. "And just where would I happen to be, if I may ask?" "Gotham city, you're a long way from Germany aren't you?" Batman asked. "Indeed I am, however I fear I am not in where I think I am." The lights came back on to reveal Red Skull's face. Batman wasn't prepared for this visage so he was momentarily taken back, but regained his composure. "You are not accustomed to men like me I take it?" "No, but you're all the same. Murderous thugs with little regard for human life. Now put down your weapon. NOW" The light revealed the pulse rifle he was carrying. "Or what? Are you going to......arrest me?" "No, not this time." TBC Winner: Red Skull Expert's Opinoin TBA To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:German Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Marvel Warriors Category:Alternate History Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:World War Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors